


i saw your brown eyes turning once to fire

by carolinka



Series: Like A Hurricane [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinka/pseuds/carolinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how they ended up like this: Like any sane man could’ve guessed, Cris has been promoted to A team of Real Madrid and after he got some of his annual money from the club, he flew to Barcelona to kidnap Leo from Antonella’s home and took him to Argentina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i saw your brown eyes turning once to fire

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I’m obsessed with this song, it’s literally my favourite song in the whole universe and this is the song I’d choose to listen until the end of my life if I had to choose one song. All credits for song title goes to one and only Neil Young.  
> (Also I advise you to listen to it as you read this, just because it's fucking awesome. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmKrcOB7udA )
> 
> A lot of people asked me if I was going to continue this story and I said maybe one day and here it is, because every fanfic kinda kinda needs its’ first time kiss and sex. (Not really but you know what I mean.) I hope you like this, your feedback had always been amazing for this story and well, I really wanted to give you guys this.

“Is there a reason why you are tense as a virgin on her honeymoon?”

“What would you know about that?” Cris snaps, pulling himself to his full height to intimidate Leo but the unimpressed look he gets tells him he didn’t succeed.

“You know you can just tell me if you don’t want to do anything, right? I won’t feel shitty or anything,” Leo says casually, which is a big fat lie and Cris knows it too but he appreciates the effort anyway.

“I want to do,” he says but then pauses, looking up in the air as if the is the correct word is in the air “things.”

Leo loses his serious composure and lets an unattractive snort slip from his nose. He talks quickly, before he is charmed by his idiot of a boyfriend, before Cris can start commenting on the weird noises he makes and changes the subject. “Would you be more specific about the things you want to do?”

Cris whines, honest to God he whines and it’s a pathetic noise, and it really deserves to be made fun of but Leo bites his tongue and waits for Cris to say something coherent with a fake calm impression on his face. He would never thought he would be glad to be away from his boyfriend, other than shitting and peeing obviously, but right now, he can sacrifice his firstborn for a little more distance between them.

Because his dick has never been this hard in his life and it’s all Cris’ fault.

This is how they ended up like this: Like any sane man could’ve guessed, Cris has been promoted to A team of Real Madrid and after he got some of his annual money from the club, he flew to Barcelona to kidnap Leo from Antonella’s home and took him to Argentina. Which was, really thoughtful and cool. Even though he hated those few hours Cris made him walk in the malls to buy him clothes, despite all of his protests.

Leo still blushes thinking about it.

The problem is, Cristiano is way too reluctant to go any further than mutual handjobs, he doesn’t even let Leo suck him off, even though Leo can swear he can’t count the times Cris made blowjob jokes in the past.

At first Leo thought Cris was asexual and all of his stories from the first times they met were exaggeration because almost everything Cris says is that but then he saw his penis get hard under his tiny, wet swimsuit when he had been staring at Leo and the reactions he gave while they touched each other was not how an asexual would react. At least that’s what Leo thinks, he doesn’t have much information about that but really Cris has some impressive stamina. That can’t be the case, Leo concludes.

Then he thought it was about him but anyone with eyes and IQ higher than a monkey’s can see Cris is very much interested in Leo, in more than a few ways. He can’t keep his hands to himself when they sit next to each other with drinks in their hands in front of TV when it’s too hot to go out or when they drive around to explore the country. He loves touching Leo all the time, he buckles with the slightest of the touches by Leo and after Leo gets over his little insecurities, he knows it’s not the problem either.

He then wonders if Cris is insecure about this body, which he laughs it off in a few seconds because Cris appears from the bathroom with only a white boxer on which leaves absolutely nothing to imagination, showing his tanned, lean body off.

Maybe he isn’t interested in men but that’s not something Leo can handle to think about so he pushes it into the deepest parts of his brain.

All in all, Leo is lost. He tried to make him talk with insistent probing, with hard-core make out sessions, with subtle questions but nothing worked.

Cris whimpers again, his voice muffled with a pillow. Leo crawls next to him and puts a cool hand on his broad and hot back. “Talk to me, please,” he begs as he tangles their fingers together and he turns his head by his chin so he doesn’t suffocate and looks at him in the eye.

Cris ‘ hazel eyes bore into his boring brown ones, he thinks, at the same time Cris thinks Leo looks so fucking beautiful with his eyes shining with desperation to understand him.

“I just…” he starts, averting his eyes when he speaks, “I have never been the inexperienced one in a relationship.”

Leo waits for him to go on telling his reasons and he waits for a long time before he realises this is the whole reason. He shots up straight and looks straight at Cris with daggers in his eyes. “Don’t tell me this is the reason you’ve been avoiding having sex Cris,” he says in a low tone and for the first time since they’ve met he sounds dangerous but Cris is too deep in his own agony to realise how agitated Leo is, so he only shrugs which only makes Leo scream at him in frustration.

“You are a fucking control freak!” he yells just next to his ear, hardly keeping himself from pushing him off the bed. Cris jumps in shock at his loud voice and stares at his red face and shiny eyes with his mouth open. “I’m not a control freak,” he objects weakly and runs after him when Leo storms out of the room in rage, probably not to say something hurtful. He catches him in less than a minute, kicking the sand with his bare feet. Leo ignores him as he walks behind him only a meter behind. He doesn’t say anything until they reach the closest pier and even then, he sounds angry. “I thought you were not interested in guys or more specifically me,” he says, hurt apparent in his harsh tone.

Cris sighs, grabbing his arms and turning the smaller boy to himself, and looks him in the eye, “How many times do I have to tell you how amazing you are for you to understand I like you very much and you are fucking attractive?”

Leo shrugs, “Forever probably,” he admits and looks away with a blush on his face but it’s not kind of the blush Cris would like to see on his face so he takes his face in his palms and kisses his lips close mouthed, trying to put everything he feels for this small boy in it. “I’m okay with that,” he says, making sure Leo knows how serious he is about them.

Leo lets out a small laugh and hides his face in his chest, hands gripping at his bare shoulders. Cris’ hands go behind Leo, sliding inside his loose tshirt and leaving trails of fire behind, making Leo tilt his back and press a kiss to his neck. They come apart when an older woman shouts at them in thick accented Spanish, which Cris can’t understand fully, but Leo obviously does given the angry sparks in his eyes and how fast the blush takes over his still pale skin.

Cris takes him away before Leo can get in an argument because he is always more sensitive to what people say compared to Cris and Cris makes it his job to make sure he doesn’t get hurt by them, even though he knows he can’t control his emotions. They don’t talk on their way to back to their small rented house, but they hold hands and their arms brush more than a few times. No one says anything after that woman and Leo relaxes which each step they take towards their safe heaven.

When they reach their house, they find it unlocked -Cris always says something about “the great honesty of Argentinians” and Leo wonders how he is not robbed yet- and Leo shoots Cris a nasty look for that but he gets ignored like he expects. What he doesn’t expect is Cris to grab him from his hips and lift him from the floor. Leo lets out an embarrassing high shriek before he wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He rolls his eyes when Cris winks at him smugly but he can’t help when a fond smile takes over his face.

He wonders if this is really the time for Cris to take him to their bed, just after he found out his ‘reasons’ but he isn’t going to be the one to object.

Cris doesn’t throw him on the bed like he did many times but he puts him on the feather-like comforter like he would put a new-born. Leo lies under his stare as he stands there with his God-carved body above him and tries not to squirm.

“How are we gonna do this?” he asks professionally and Leo hates his tone because the last thing they need to be is professional. So he pushes himself up on his elbows and tugs him to the bed. Cris almost falls on top of him but they avoid by rolling to their sides.

They both stop, thinking the same thing. Cris is quicker to get up to gather lube and condom from their wardrobe as Leo takes his shirt off and gets up from the bed to hug his boyfriend from behind, their naked chest to back connection leaving both of them breathless. Cris throws the stuff on the bed and lets Leo push him on to the bed and take his shorts off, lifting his hips off it to make matters easier. He leans back on his elbows to watch Leo sink onto his knees between his legs.

Leo puts one pale hand on his darker leg and Cris realises it still fascinates him that their skins looks so good together. But he doesn’t think about that for too long because Leo grabs the base of his cock with his other hand, teasing him with lightest of the touches. He smirks when Cris meets his eye and opens his mouth to take the head of his cock into his hot mouth, keeping his eyes on Cris’ face. Cris throws his head back as soon as Leo’s tongue starts tracking the vein underside of his cock and his arms shake uncontrollably to keep him upright when he is being tortured oh-so-sweetly. He feels his legs twitch under Leo’s hand and he takes it as a sign to make him even more pliable under his talented hands and brings it to his balls to trail the loose skin with a finger.

“Leo,” he moans when Leo starts to twirl his tongue around the tip of his cock and Leo stops immediately, earning a grumpy groan at the loss of wet heat from his aching cock. He opens his eyes hardly to look at the boy between his legs and groans miserably when he takes in his cocky face. Leo tilts his head to the side sarcastically but takes pity on his when Cris’ body shudders as he teasingly kisses his pulsating cock. He takes as much as he can without choking and fists the rest of his dick with his hand, bobbing his head up and down, using his tongue as much as he can. Leo feels his own erection bulge in his shorts, his eyes tear at the edges with the lack of oxygen but ignores it for the sake of showing Cris there is nothing to be afraid of.

Cris stops him when he is close with a hand in his hair and he pulls him into a soul-crashing kiss. Leo makes sure not to touch his dick as their tongues meet messily and soon enough he starts to grind down on Cris’ leg to ease the raw ache in his own dick. Cris doesn’t need to hear anything to take his shorts off but he stops for a few moments before he grabs his penis and experimentally kisses it. Leo jerks suddenly at the touch and Leo looks up at him with genuinely shocked eyes but he is more confident after that, sucking him hard and taking him in as much as he can. Leo then understands the meaning of “making it up with the eagerness”.

Leo knows neither of them can hold on if they continue like this, so he stops Cris and puts the lube in his hands with shaky hands. Cris stares at his palm for some time but Leo lets him get used to the idea.

“Which one of us this is for?” he asks honestly confused and Leo laughs, dragging him close, so he can kiss him deeply. “What do you want?” he asks.

Cris clears his throats and says quietly, “I’d rather be on top, at least now.”

Leo nods before Cris can think he doesn’t want to bottom and asks softly, “Will you prepare me or should I?”

This brings him out of his daydreaming and he uncaps the bottle as he forces Leo to lie down on his back. He parts his legs and pushes his knees up to make room for himself. He waits the usual embarrassment of being stared at come but the way Cris looks at him, lascivious and almost worshipping makes it impossible to feel like that.

He is too careful when he puts one lubed finger in and he almost looks wonderstruck as he watches his finger fuck into the tight hole. “Come on,” Leo urges him not so long after and Cris complies, adding a second finger in carefully again. The obvious care would’ve struck Leo differently if he didn’t feel like bursting, maybe his eyes would fill with tears but at that moment, he just hisses at Cris to hurry the fuck up.

But Cris doesn’t listen to him and continues stretching him open with his slow and tender motions. He twirls his fingers to find that magical spot, trying different angles like it was written in Internet sites and almost throws his free arm up in the air in triumph when Leo’s whole body jerks on the bed. He purposefully massages the same point but never for too long, so they can come together.

When he adds the third finger, Leo groans in both pain and pleasure but he doesn’t complain and waits until Cris thinks he is open enough, the muscles in his stomach tensing and relaxing as Cris scissors him.

He watches as Cris puts on the condom and lubes himself up with fascination. Compared to Cristiano, David is much smaller and Leo would worry about the pain if he wasn’t thoroughly prepared. Cris puts a pillow under his lower back to make it easier for Leo, even though Leo hardly needs it anymore with the excessive stretching but the fact that Cris does everything to make it good for him makes him forget about his agonised cock. Almost.

The head of his cock gets past the first rings of muscles harder than Leo would’ve imagined despite the width of it but the pain is dull and it disappears after few minutes, quicker than usual, with the delicate hands trailing over his face, neck, lips, everywhere. “You can go on,” Leo assures him after he can feel nothing but emptiness that needs to be filled, soothing Cris’ shaking arms with soft caresses and smiling at him despite craving madly to be filled until Cris’ hips touch his ass.

Cris takes a deep breath to calm his breathing and lowers his hips inch by inch, sinking into his tight hole. Leo knows it must be hard to keep himself back but honestly, there is no need to hold back and he lifts his hips to take him deeper quickly, making Cris moan desperately in his ear.

“Just fuck me, Cris,” he moans loudly, “I need to feel you, I need you to fuck me hard.”

Cris gives out a shaky breath and start to thrust into him, his movements harder every time he sinks into him but it’s still not enough, Leo feels like he will explode if Cris doesn’t start fucking him hard enough so that he can’t sit straight for weeks.

“Fuck, fuck, faster,” he pleads, his voice hoarse and Cris does as he is told, moving in and out faster, harder with his mouth on his neck, nibbling at the soft skin, biting into it hard enough to sting sometimes. His hands never stop exploring his body, sometimes grabbing his ass, sometimes his shoulder. His weight pins him down to the bed and his hands occasionally bumps into Leo’s dick and Leo can’t even protest, can’t even say everything is too much but he still holds on because he want to come as Cris spills into him, he wants them to let it go at the same time. His hands tangle in Cris’ hair, bumping their lips into a bruising kiss.

Cris’ hands sneaks between them and he starts to jerk Leo, finding a fine balance between his thrusts and jerks and after that, Leo can’t even focus enough to kiss him, he just throws his head back and his orgasm crashes over him almost like a surprise even though it shouldn’t be after holding on for so long and Cris keeps fucking him until the last drops of his come leave his body. A drawn out moan escapes Cris as Leo starts to become aware of his surroundings after his bone smashing orgasm and God, he is fucking glad he can witness this gorgeous boy come apart because of him.

Cris lies on top of him until he catches his breath and when he does, he rolls to the side, his hand never leaving Leo’s. He watches him openly, intensely like he does all the time and Leo already learned not to feel awkward because of his stares and he just closes his eyes and enjoys the heavy feel of being watched.

“I don’t think you need to worry about your sexual performance, really,” Leo says after everything stops swimming in front of his eyes. He knows it’s not many people would say after magnificent sex but it’s what makes Cris laugh deep in his throat, and that’s what matters, making him happy.

“You too.”

“I wasn’t worrying,” Leo makes a silly face and grumbles when his hand touches his come on his belly. Cris shows his own come-coated hand and Leo shrugs, “Lick it.” he doesn’t expect Cris to do exactly that, yelling in surprise when Cris brings a finger into his mouth and suck it. “I didn’t really mean it,” he says but his eyes stay on his red, swollen mouth.

After a while Cris realises the condom is still on and throws it away on the floor.

“Thank God we can hire someone to clean this mess.”

“No one’s fucking gonna see this Cris.”

Cris hums distractedly, “Wanna take a show together?”

Leo whimpers, “Not now.”

“I just meant showering you horny bastard.”

“Liar,” Leo waves his hand.

“Fine, we’ll wait a little,” he says catching Leo’s hand and placing a kiss on top of his hand. Then he adds, “Aren’t you sore?”

“I’ll survive,” Leo winks at him and Cris knows in that moment he is in love, and understands all those mad things people do for the ones they love.

So he tells him, “I love you so much,” and maybe it’s because he really didn’t expect to hear it said back to him, not right then or maybe it’s because it’s even more striking than he imagined but he almost chokes, almost cries when Leo mumbles, “I love you too, fucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Or did I fuck it up? Let me know :)


End file.
